


Why Ravager and Starfire are Forbidden From Going on Missions Together

by aquadamn



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Llamas, Multi, a universe that will always need more content for, crack!fic, i'm sore and in pain, let me write stupid things okay, taking place in that universe where grant is a teen titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: Grant pulled Talon and Kory closer to him. Jason wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but it looked like Ravager was about to burst into tears.





	Why Ravager and Starfire are Forbidden From Going on Missions Together

Grant stumbled into Titans Tower, a dazed Talon and a giggly Kory following in suit.

Protector was the first to look up and he-- well, he was pretty confused. Mainly because all three of them were wearing rings and Talon's mask was off.

"Hey, Jay-Jay!" Grant slurred. "Meet my h'band and wifey!"

"Grant, what the fuck did you do?" Frankie asked.

"Got hitched!" He shouted. "Dickie is my wife and Korybear is my husband."

Jason blinked. "... I sent you two to bring Talon in, not marry him."

Kory pouted, pinching Talon's cheeks together. "But he's so cute!"

"And he got that booty", Grant added.

"He do", Kory agreed. "He really do."

"Frankie, please help me."

Magenta sighed, holding back a laugh. "Where did you guys get married?"

"Rimbor", Talon said. "They had so much booooze!"

"Alien marriage doesn't count on Earth."

Grant pulled Talon and Kory closer to him. Jason wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but it looked like Ravager was about to burst into tears.

"No, father!" Grant yelled. "I love him!"

"Disney!" Talon cooed. "You're the best wife ever."

"I thought that was me?"

"You're also the best wife ever, Starfish."

She smiled proudly. "And so are you."

"Jason", Frankie muttered, "I'm not imagining this, right?"

He shook his head. "I think this is really happened."

"... I'm getting the camera."

"This is gonna be the best blackmail ever!"

 


End file.
